


Beasts and Breaths

by Sinning_Satan (Inactive_Account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Asphyxiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Sinning_Satan
Summary: After the success of the Voltron Alliance, the Paladins enjoy the peace.Shiro - however - enjoys a moment with Sendak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlion_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/gifts).



“Okay, that’s enough! Break it up.”

Shiro stood with arms folded. The scene before him paused like a tableau; Keith and Lance held each other by the collar of their shirts, pulling each other close towards them, as they stood with free arms pulled back ready to throw a punch. They both looked in his direction with various amounts of feigned innocence and shame, until he quirked an eyebrow. The reaction was immediate. The altercation ended as soon as it began, as they let go of one another with a violent push, and Keith turned his back and crossed his arms.

It was clear he was unconsciously mimicking Shiro’s body language; it was the complete opposite to Lance, who currently angled his body to face his rival and bent forward with fists drawn close to his chest, and his dark skin was flushed red with sheer rage. There was a sigh from Pidge, as she typed away at her computer upon the lounge desk, while Hunk stood nearby with hands raised in something similar to a gesture of surrender.

Shiro fought back the beginning of a headache.

The Voltron Alliance would hardly run smoothly with its paladins in constant confrontation, but it was to be expected with a group of eighteen and nineteen-year olds. Shiro raised his organic hand to his nose, where he held tight to the bridge and closed his eyes for a brief moment, and – as he drew in a deep breath – he realised that this would be something only time and personal growth would solve. He moved his eyes between Keith and Lance, who both wore pouts of frustration, and tried his best to remain calm.

“Okay, what happened this time?”

“Keith totally started it!” Lance shouted. “He said that –”

“Oh, I did _not_ start anything,” spat Keith. “He’s the one who –”

Shiro raised a hand and they both went silent. The lounge was in total disarray; it was unusual for the castle to ever be dirty or in a chaotic state, but there was the green goo of their default diet over every surface, while shreds of one of Keith’s jackets scattered themselves over a nearby chair. Lance was still dressed in his Altean nightwear, which suited him perhaps better than any other Earthling, and there was still a speck of his night-mask on otherwise perfect skin. If there’s one thing Shiro knew, it was that this would be a _long_ story.

“I don’t want to hear it,” said Shiro.

“Hey, er, I don’t mean to interrupt,” called over Hunk. “It’s just that – you know – it’s getting late and I _really_ wanted to go to see Shay tomorrow, so if we can sort of wrap this up in the next five minutes -? I’d be _way_ grateful! You know . . . just saying, that’s all.”

“Right, I want you two –” Shiro looked between Keith and Lance “– to clean this room up first thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I want Lance with Coran and Keith with Allura . . . you’re adults now, role models for the entire universe, and I expect better from you both. If you want to act like children, you’ll be treated like children. You shouldn’t need to be baby-sat by your partners, but if that’s what it takes -?” Shiro gave a sigh. “Goodnight.”

He watched as Keith and Lance headed to the main doors. They pushed and shoved at one another the entire time, as they muttered complaints and veiled insults, and – as they finally walked in opposite directions once in the hallway – Shiro let his shoulders sag in relief. He knew how much potential they held, but it was sometimes difficult to see what the Alteans saw in the younger men, as they often acted half their age when together. Shiro stood with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, while his cybernetic hand rested on his hip.

Pidge gently closed her computer and headed to the door, waving to Hunk on the way to follow, but – as the larger man stood there a little oblivious – she was forced to reach up and pull him out by the earlobe, as he gave a few squeaks of pain in protest. The doors opened and closed behind them, as they said their goodbyes to Shiro and walked their separate ways to their rooms. Shiro took the moment of silence to collapse onto the sofa in exhaustion.

He barely noticed when Sendak entered.

The Galra man still avoided the Paladins wherever possible, as such he had barely been seen all day in the castle itself, and Shiro felt a small spark of gratitude over that fact. Sendak was very perceptive; he always noticed the sudden silence when he entered a room, just as he always noticed how Pidge and Lance let their eyes follow his every movement, and he could feel their distrust of him despite the events since the end of the war. He may have redeemed himself, but he would likely never fully gain the trust of those around him.

“I see you’ve had a stressful day,” said Sendak.

Shiro looked over to him with a smile. The purple fur was fluffed up from a recent shower, where it would likely be wet underneath for a good few hours to come, and there was a faint scent from the wet fur that was hard to completely cover. It was good to see his lover walk over to him, as Shiro appreciated the bulk of muscles beneath his body suit, and good to see that yellow eye focussed upon him with such intensity. Sendak sat beside him.

The remaining organic hand moved to rest on Shiro’s thigh, where those long claws dug in just enough to prove the possessiveness that lingered even after so long. It felt good to beside someone so strong and so steady; Sendak acted as an anchor in his worst moments, especially where the anxiety and trauma reared their ugly heads, and he knew that his lover understood his darker side more completely than any other person. Shiro leaned against Sendak, where he let his head rest against the soft fur of his shoulder, and let his eyes close in relief.

“Do you remember how we met?” Sendak asked.

Shiro gave a small frown, as he let his hand fall upon Sendak’s hand. He traced those long fingers and claws with great affection, until he moved his hand underneath to feel those rough pads where fingertips were located, and – as he gave a long sigh – he held onto his lover’s hand with a tight squeeze of affection. It was late, enough so that the castle was exceptionally quiet, and Shiro allowed himself to listen to Sendak’s every breath.

“Is this supposed to relax me?” Shiro asked.

“Perhaps,” teased Sendak. “I remember my fascination on seeing you. My ship was located far from your solar system, yet I demanded you be brought to me and kept onboard my ship with my other prisoners. I could not prevent your entry into the gladiatorial rings, but I could keep you well fed and allow you access to the best first-aid.”

Sendak turned his eye to Shiro’s arm, where Shiro – still self-conscious about the alterations to his body – gave a soft blush and buried his head against the damp fur. The lights soon gave a flicker from above them, while Pidge called out an apology from somewhere down the hall, and the lighting grew steady again within a matter of minutes. Shiro felt his lover pull his hand away, so that it could instead come up to massage his right shoulder, with such deep and firm touches that Shiro gave an almost obscene moan and leaned into the touch.

“It was your fault that I lost my arm,” said Shiro.

“No, it was my doing that caused you to regain such an enviable limb.” Sendak licked at his lips with a smile. “It suits you well and can achieve so much more. It is an even trade, is it not? You stole my eye and scarred my face, now you bear a scar and a lost limb to match, and no one was ever the wiser to the tentative trust between us during your captivity.”

“I remember you telling me that your facial scar marked you as mine,” muttered Shiro. “I remember that pissed you off, as – even if you were forced into working for Zarkon – you were always the sadist and always the control-freak. You _scarred_ my face in response.”

“It was for the best, was it not?” Sendak gave a throaty laugh and added: “We belong to each other now, by Galra standards we may as well be married. Your fury was most amusing upon being told. Ah, but do you remember how you asked about Zarkon’s scar? I never thought you would rescue me from my fate, allow me to redeem myself, and – most of all – I never thought I would see you shed a tear for Zarkon’s mate and son upon his death.”

Shiro knew well that he was being teased. It was possible that his lover simply sought to get a rise from him, for the sake of amusement, but it was also possible that he sought to manipulate Shiro into silencing him through actions, as opposed to words. Sendak’s sadism often bled over into their sexual life, which Shiro often relished as a means of regaining control and establishing a sense of trust, but – while safe words and rules were established early on in their relationship – he never broke Sendak of the habit of ‘instigation’.

The smirk on Sendak’s lips made it clear that he wanted a reaction, which would be for Shiro to grow angry or frustrated enough to ‘silence’ him, and he would likely continue to goad Shiro even when Shiro was deep enough inside him to have Sendak speechless. He liked it rough, enough to feel it the next day and sometimes walk with a limp, and Shiro – while happy to indulge – would admit it sometimes provided a good distraction.

“You aren’t making me feel better,” said Shiro.

The Black Paladin swung his legs over Sendak. He sat astride him upon his lap; there was a clear bulge of an erection beneath the body suit, and it was telling exactly why Sendak was trying to goad him into some form of negative emotion. Shiro shook his head at how obvious were his motivations and shot his cybernetic arm upward; he gripped hard upon Sendak’s neck, and the older man – with back arched and a low groan – reached his remaining hand upward to grip onto metal wrist for stability. Shiro loosed his grip enough for him to talk.

“Here I thought I was reminding you of how remarkable you are.” Sendak gave a low purr of possession and frustration. “You are strong; even through your trauma, you silenced me with a push of a button, and even now you know your mind and will use your strengths to defend those that cannot defend themselves. You helped to forge the Alliance.”

“You’re an extraordinary man, Sendak,” said Shiro in a cool voice. “You can mask kindness as cruelty with just a few changes of tone. I appreciate your compliments, but I know why you’re trying to rile me up . . . we can’t do that here. This is the common room.”

“Do you not feel a thrill in potentially being caught?”

“I would rather not be seen making love to you.”

“Hmm, how strange.”          

Sendak let go of Shiro’s wrist and grabbed his member. Shiro let out a sharp cry, as his metallic hand came to his mouth and he bit down upon the long fingers, and – despite being fully clothed – he could feel the warmth of his lover’s hand with a burning pleasure. He hadn’t even realised how hard he was beneath his suit. There was a low laugh from Sendak, who clearly felt he had the upper hand, and Shiro felt his arousal begin to spike.

He tightened his grip around Sendak’s neck, before his other came to grab at his suit. It took one flip of their positions to throw Sendak onto his back. The older man crashed against the coffee table with a huff of breathlessness and a groan of pain, before Shiro swung a leg on either side of the low table with a smirk, and – as he straddled Sendak’s legs – he began to work off that body suit from his body. It was easy to remove the thin material, as Sendak gave no resistance and allowed every action, and soon his body was fully revealed.

Sendak spread his legs, so that his feet pressed themselves against the cool floor, and his member – hard and erect, with weeping tip pressed just above his belly button – revealed itself for all its alien nature. The length was somewhat normal, but exceptionally wide and covered in dozens of small barbs. Sendak always insisted that they were painless, at least for the most part, but Shiro had always insisted on being the one to penetrate.

“Do you remember the safe word?” Shiro asked.

There was a soft laugh from Sendak, who slid himself down the table. The furred buttocks came to rest upon the table edge; Shiro felt his mouth water at the sight of the hole now exposed, as Sendak used his remaining arm to hook under his right leg and hold it high, while his left simply stretched out as far as it was able. Shiro struggled to undo the fastening to his trousers, as he freed his erection and fumbled around in search of some lubricant.

It was easy to forget that they were not in their rooms, but – while Sendak’s body provided a natural lubricant of its own – Shiro always preferred something more to guarantee a lack of pain or discomfort on his lover’s part. There was a low purr from Sendak, who was growing visibly angry at being kept waiting, and Shiro reached out to his neck to regain control, with metallic fingers encircling around his neck. He choked him just long enough to cause a momentary panic, before he let go and glared down at the panting man.

“Kick me in place of a safe word,” said Shiro. “Two kicks mean ‘stop’.”

“How many kicks to hurry you up, Paladin?”

Shiro squeezed his throat again. This time he only stopped when Sendak began to claw in desperation and his eyes rolled back, and – stopping only when his lover was on the verge of fainting – he soon squeezed once more. The way that Sendak’s length wept showed his excitement, while Shiro watched the thick vein along its underside throb, and he cursed the barbs that prevented him from providing any oral sex to the other man.

He reached down and allowed the finger of his organic hand to trace the hole, while Sendak gave a hum of pleasure that was cut off by a firm grip. There came one kick in warning, which threatened to bruise Shiro’s collarbone, and so he let go and allowed Sendak to fully catch his breath and whisper to leave longer gaps between each choke of his neck. Shiro licked his lips and responded by allowing his finger to slide inside his lover, feeling it slick and warm, although still tight and not yet properly stretched for entry.

There was a gasp from Sendak, who arched his back and clawed at Shiro’s metallic arm, as he sought to ground himself from the intense pleasure. Shiro had long since memorised the place of his prostate. He aimed for that spot over and over, as he slowly inserted a second finger and began to scissor them to stretch his lover, and – with the usual gratitude – he relished how quickly and easily Sendak’s biology allowed him to accommodate the intrusion.

“Do you need any more fingers?”

Shiro let go of Sendak’s neck, just enough to see his handprint on the fur. He knew there would be bruises on the skin, thankfully hidden unlike the love-bites often on Shiro’s dark skin, and he gently began to brush against the fur with a warm smile. Sendak shook his head, unable to talk through the soreness to his throat, before Shiro used his organic hand to position himself against his partner’s rear. He kept the metallic hand loose around the thick neck, as he knew Sendak would want to be choked as he came, and swallowed hard.

“You owe me soft and gentle,” whispered Shiro. “Kisses and foreplay.”

“I will repay you after I get my pain and passion, Paladin.”

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.”

Shiro slid deep inside his lover. He gave a loud cry at the sensations; Sendak was impossibly tight, so much so that it was borderline painful, and yet he was so slick that it allowed for easy penetration and movement. The inner walls were hot and ridged, while they clenched down in an irregular rhythm, as Sendak gave a deep hiss and arched his back, and soon that remaining hand was clenched around Shiro’s metallic wrist.

He waited for a brief moment, as Sendak adjusted to the girth. It was clear that he wasn’t prepared enough, although it would be difficult to incorporate ‘punishment’ into their play, as Sendak often enjoyed the pain and relished in the sensation. The wide grin to Sendak’s mouth made it abundantly clear how much he enjoyed it, even if there would be blood and an ache the following day, and already he hooked his legs around Shiro and ground against him. It felt like heaven, as Shiro gave into temptation and began to thrust with earnest.

“Harder, damn you,” spat Sendak.

Shiro gave a low growl of frustration. He clenched hard onto his lover’s neck, while he thrust over and over with as strong a movement as possible, until a warm sweat broke over his skin and caused his clothing to cling to him. The room felt impossibly hot. There was no way to stop the feelings in his body, as he grew closer and closer to orgasm, and he periodically let go of Sendak’s neck only to hear loud groans and cries and hisses, until he could feel that buzz throughout his body and his white hair clung to his forehead with sweat.

“You’re mine, Sendak,” hissed Shiro. “Mine.”

He moved his organic hand to his lover’s length. The spikes felt strange against his skin; they left visible marks, although they thankfully didn’t break the skin, and the girth alone made it difficult to wrap his fingers around the hot flesh. It leaked pre-come at an astounding rate, as Shiro gasped breathlessly in pleasure, and he could feel it throb beneath his hand. Sendak writhed and bit his lip until blood dropped onto his fur. He was close.

Shiro clenched his hand around Sendak’s neck, while his other pumped furiously upon him, and soon – with a silent scream – Sendak clawed so hard upon his prosthetic arm that visible scratch marks ran down its surface. That alien member squirted jets of come, which coated his furred stomach and ran as high as his collarbone, while the come never seemed to end, and each shot seemed almost more than the last. Those inner walls clenched so tightly around Shiro that they almost hurt, while they fluttered in a continuous movement.

Shiro came.

He held tighter to Sendak’s neck, as he gave a loud scream of pleasure. The come leaked from the sides of the stretched hole, while Shiro could feel his stomach muscles clench and his body begin to shudder, and – as his orgasm began to subside – he felt the beginnings of the after-glow overtake him. He realised that Sendak had fainted during their excursions, so much that he was only just coming around and did so with a low laugh.

“T-That isn’t funny,” stuttered Shiro. “Did I hurt you?”

“You tense when you release,” said Sendak.

Shiro looked down to his prosthetic arm. It had left visible dents upon the fur, while some tufts were forced upright at odd angles, and it would take time to smooth them back down to follow the grain again. Shiro felt sick to his stomach; the idea that he could cause Sendak to black out was terrifying enough, but worse was the fear he could have held even longer and caused long-term damage. Sendak sensed his momentary panic and sat upright.

The movement caused Shiro’s softening member to slide away, which caused a hiss of pain from Sendak, and – as the Galra man tried to sit upright – he cried out in pain and fell upon his back once more. Shiro looked down with great concern, as he reached out and helped Sendak moved over to the sofa with a slow pace. Sendak winced in complaint of every step; the muscles in his thighs ached, just as his behind offered stabs of pain, and every time he spoke caused his throat to burn. It was painful to watch, worse to endure.

“I can’t keep choking you when we come,” said Shiro.

Sendak lay down upon the sofa. It was a mistake, as at once come leaked out from his hole with a spiral of blood within its white liquid, and Shiro – as he tucked himself back into his trousers – searched around for something to wipe it away. There was a lazy wave from Sendak, who eventually beckoned Shiro toward him with a clawed finger, and soon Shiro was yanked beside him and found himself curling against a furred body.

“I mean it, Sendak, it’s too dangerous,” insisted Shiro.

“Very well, but then I insist upon something to make up for such a loss.” Sendak chuckled, as his clawed fingers traced patterns along Shiro’s back. “I have always wondered what a human mouth would feel like upon my length. Do you care to sate my curiosity?”

Shiro gave a deep blush, as he opened and closed his mouth to stammer a reply. The truth was that he was frightened to have Sendak’s member inside of him, regardless of which orifice the penetration took, and yet he knew it was unfair not to reciprocate, especially when Sendak insisted that the spikes would cause no physical pain. Shiro let his hand move down to the now soft member. He let his fingers dance around it, unsure of whether to agree or disagree, and – from its girth alone – he suspected a lot of jaw-ache.

“If we do this, two slaps to stop and –”

‘ _Yo, Shiro_ ,’ called a voice. ‘ _Coran said to –_ ”

Shiro jumped upright. He sat astride Sendak, who – without any shame or embarrassment – began to work his hand underneath his shirt and tweaked at his nipples. Shiro gave a gasp and struggled to move Sendak’s hand away, which proved a fruitless task, and soon his nipple was erect and his back arched with pleasure. He glanced across the room to see a very sleepy Lance now extremely red in the face and staring with wide eyes at them.

“I’ll – er – just tell Coran you’re busy,” murmured Lance.

Lance dove out of the doors at maximum speed, which left Shiro feeling absolutely humiliated as Sendak burst out into pearls of laughter. In a matter of moments, Shiro was flipped over onto his back, while his lover knelt over his chest, and – as Sendak braced himself with hand upon the arm of the sofa – he saw that barbed member now slowly growing erect and just an inch from his lips. The head was swollen and wet, with a few drops of come at that wide slit, and the scent of sex was heavy over the skin.

“I believe it’s time you repay the favour, Shiro,” hissed Sendak.

Shiro laughed and brought the member to his lips.

 

 

 

 


End file.
